


two of a kind

by ghostinthebook



Series: beautifully bisexual [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Maia Roberts, Bisexuality, Gen, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, POV Maia Roberts, Supportive Magnus Bane, as you can tell by the tags, magnus is out and proud, takes place before malec, this fic is very bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthebook/pseuds/ghostinthebook
Summary: Maia's been wondering lately if she's bisexual.Who's a better person to ask than the High Warlock of Brooklyn?





	two of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> a fic about questioning sexuality by someone currently questioning their sexuality, so the feelings are all fresh. enjoy!!!

“So,” Maia said, handing a martini to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. “Heard a rumor about you.”

The warlock, whose name she heard was Magnus Bane, looked up and took his martini, handing her a $50 in the process. “All good things, I hope?”

For someone who tips that much, Maia thought, the rumors better just be good things. The High Warlock, from what she heard, was known to be a good one. He didn’t hesitate to help his people, although there was always a price. But even with the prices, he only overcharged the Nephilim. If you needed his help, you would get a fair price. That was an unspoken guarantee. Shadowhunters were charged more, but so many of them are horrible to Downworlders, and often just needed Portal work, so it was different. Nobody knew Magnus’s past, or how old he was, but everyone knew that he was extremely powerful. Warlock mark was golden cat eyes, although he tended to glamor them unless he was mid-fight. However, none of these facts and rumors were the ones she wanted to address now.

“I guess it’s all good things,” she said. She started cleaning a glass, even though it was already clean anyways. “Heard you were bisexual.”

She had seen Magnus at the Hunter’s Moon with dates before, men and women. Some people knew that, more than a hundred years ago, he dated the leader of the New York vampire clan, Camille Belcourt. There were whispers spread around about Freddie Mercury, Casanova. She didn’t know his dating history, but it definitely included both men and women.

“I am bisexual. Is there a problem?” Magnus said. He lifted his chin and looked her right in the eyes, challenging her, daring her to say she has a problem with it. She didn’t, but there was no way for him to know that. This was the face of someone who has had to stand up for himself about this many times, and wouldn’t take any crap about it. He was proud of who he was, and no one would take that away. She could respect that.

“No, no problem at all. Can I ask you a question, though?” Maia asked.

She could see some tension go out of Magnus’s shoulders, that she didn’t notice was there in the first place. He was definitely more comfortable talking about sexuality when he knew it wasn’t going to be a debate about it. “Of course,” he said, taking a sip of his martini.

Maia paused for a second, thinking if she should ask. She felt like she was on the edge of something, not knowing if the fall was five inches, five meters, five miles. She needed to ask someone who knew what that edge was like, who jumped off it. Who could help her through all the questions and doubts.

“What’s it like, liking both boys and girls?” She didn’t add why she was asking. She was still scared, confused, didn’t know what to do anymore.

Didn’t know why she thought she liked both boys and girls.

“It’s like liking boys, but also girls, too. Are you asking from the perspective of a straight woman?” Magnus asked. He had an unreadable look of his face.

“Woman, yes. Straight…” Maia paused. Thought about how much she should say.

She was safe with this guy. They were both Downworlders, both people of color, probably both bisexual (even though she wasn’t 100% sure about that). He was known to help. Maybe she’d give him a martini on the house for this.

She shrugged. “Thought I was. Not sure about it anymore.”

“Oh,” he said. He sat up straighter (ha ha, she thought) and put down his drink. “So you asked what it was like so you could see if you felt it too?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay, then.” Magnus said. “You’ve dated boys before, right?”

“Yeah, I have,” Maia answered. She didn’t want to think about Jordan, but she had dated him, and other boys, in her life.

“Think of things that you did with your boyfriend. Holding hands, kissing, those kinds of things.”

“Okay.” She thought about it, actively ignoring any memory of any of that with Jordan.

“Now imagine doing it with a girl, instead. And if you have internalized homophobia, disregard it. Does it feel weird, or does it feel normal?”

Maia imagined it. Holding hands with a girl, cuddling on the couch with Netflix. Kissing hello and goodbye. Her and a girlfriend, going on dates. It felt… nice.

“Normal,” she said. Magnus smiled.

“Well, it looks like you may be bisexual. Or pansexual, if you prefer that term. And you should probably talk to more people than just me, I can give you the contact information for some bi and pan people I know. Welcome to the LGBTQ+ community.”

Magnus held out his hand for a high five, and she gave him one. Bisexual just felt right, somehow, in a way that straight never did. She had never questioned being straight, though, until she did. Now, she knew.

She was bisexual. And she wasn’t alone.


End file.
